Lost Communication
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Saat aku dan dia bertengkar hebat dan membuat kami tak berbicara selama beberapa hari


**Kaga: moshi moshi xD ini dia fic PhilipxShoutaro versi Kaga... semoga kalian suka, selamat menikmati ^^**

**Here we go**

Aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan bahwa aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jika aku harus melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpamu. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

**Lost Communication**

Pikiranku mulai kacau, setiap menatap pamrtnerku yang kelewat manis itu. Selalu tidak bisa berpikir rasional jika pemuda Cyclone yang manis itu berada di sekitarku atau sedang berada di dalam radius jangkauanku.

Sehari, dua hari, satu minggu, sebulan, bahkan setahun kami lewati bersama entah sudah berapa kali Philip mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak 'hard-boiled'. Yang juga terkadang apa yang dipikirkan Philip aku juga bisa memahaminya.

Tapi di dalam hubungan kami ternyata ada sebuah hambatan juga, entah sudah berapa kali aku merasakan iri yang amat sangat besar jika Philip sedang berinteraksi dengan seseorang selain aku. Well jika itu Terui atau Akiko aku masih bisa bersabar.

Akhir-akhir ini Philip lebih sering keluar tanpa mengajakku atau Akiko dan Terui, entah kemana ia pergi. Tapi begitu aku mengetahuinya, ia berjalan dengan seorang pemuda jika dilihat lebih tampan dariku. Aku cemburu melihat itu.

...

"Oi, Philip! Mau kemana kau?" tanyaku saat melihat Philip sudah rapi dengan jaket coklat yang tersampir menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Philip menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menoleh menatapku, "iya... ada urusan sebentar. Maaf Shoutaro, aku harus segera pergi atau dia yang akan pergi," ujarnya berlari keluar segera menemui laki-laki lain itu.

Amarah dan cemburu menyelimutiku, dia? Laki-laki itu, apa yang dia berikan pada Philip sehingga ia bisa begitu mudahnya memalingkan diri dariku.

"Agh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Akan kubuntuti mereka berdua," kataku dengan segera mengenakan topi fedora yang menjadi ciri khasku dengan jaket hitam yang selalu melindungi tubuhku dari dinginnya cuaca.

Akiko hanya bisa diam memperhatikan kami, sedangkan Terui masih terlihat kalem seperti biasa.

Kubuntuti Philip yang berjalan sendirian menuju laki-laki yang ditujunya. Perlahan aku mengikuti Philip yang wajahnya terlihat senang sekali, rona merah bertengger dipipinya yang berisi seperti seorang gadis yang akan bertemu pujaannya.

Sekitar setengah jam akhirnya langkah Philip terhenti di sebuah taman, dimana disana hanya ada beberapa orang yang kelihatannya sama-sama menunggu. Dimana orang itu? Laki-laki yang sudah meracuni hati Philip.

Tak lama kulihat Philip melambaikan tangan pada seseorang, kulitnya putih dengan tubuh tinggi jenjang rambut hitam pendek lurus. Laki-laki itu balas senyum pada Philip, sebentar mereka berbincang-bincang dan kemudian laki-laki itu mengajak Philip.

Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat ini! Dia Philip-ku! Akh! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi!

"Oi, tunggu!" akhirnya aku keluar dari tempatku bersembunyi, kutarik lengan lelaki yang hendak merangkul Philip itu.

"Shoutaro!" Philip terkejut melihat kehadiranku, seharusnya ia berterima kasih aku sudah menyelamatkannya dari laki-laki berandal ini.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Philip?" tanyaku dengan nada geram.

Laki-laki itu masih diam, ia hempaskan tanganku yang memegang tangannya tadi. "Apa urusanmu? Jangan seenaknya mengganggu kencan seseorang," ujar laki-laki itu dengan dingin.

"Kotarou!" Philip terlihat terkejut apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. Kotarou nama laki-laki yang telah meracuni hati Philip.

Kencan? Dia bilang apa? Kencan? Kutatap Philip dengan tajam, "kencan? Kau berkencan dengan orang lain?" tanyaku dengan suara dimininumkan sebelum akhirnya aku meledak nanti.

Philip terlihat bingung, bingung harus menjelaskan apa padaku atas ucapan lelaki bernama Kotarou itu.

"Iya... aku dan Philip berkencan, jangan ganggu kami," ujarnya lalu merangkul Philip dan membawanya pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di taman dengan penuh tanda tanya.

...

Pantas sekali Philip jarang meluangkan waktu bersamaku lagi. Kini dia sudah memiliki Kotarou.

"Akh! Sial! Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja, Philip? Apa yang salah dariku sebenarnya?!" marah dan rasa cemburu semakin menenggelamkanku.

Akiko dan Terui yang ada disana terkejut dengan teriakan dan geramanku.

"Ada apa, Hidari?" tanya lelaki dengan jaket motor merah khasnya. Mendekatiku diikuti dengan istrinya, Akiko.

Saat ini aku malas menjawab pertanyaan siapapun, "nanti tanya saja sama pelaku yang sesungguhnya," jawabku singkat.

Kemarahan berdasarkan rasa cemburu ini tidak mengenakkan, sakit sekali saat kau mempercayai seseorang dan dia mengkhianatimu.

Sekitar tiga jam berlalu dan Philip akhirnya kembali dari 'kencan'nya dengan pemuda bernama Kotarou itu.

"Ah Shoutaro..." ucapnya pelan saat melihatku memunggunginya dan masih duduk di kursiku.

"Shoutaro... maaf... aku bisa jelaskan semua..." Philip perlahan mendekatiku.

Aku bangun dari kursiku dan menariknya menuju ruang rahasianya, aku memojokkannya, menatapnya dalam.

"Siapa laki-laki bernama Kotarou itu? Apa hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya? Kau mau mengkhianatiku?!" suaraku semakin meninggi, amarah terpancar dari mataku.

Philip terdiam, ia terlihat takut padaku, "dengarkan aku dulu... Kotarou itu-" belum sempat Philip selesai menjelaskan sudah kutimpal lagi.

"Kotarou! Kotarou! Dan Kotarou! Selama ini kau selalu pergi bersama dia kan?! Kau bahkan lupa rencana kita... kau melupakanku dan pergi bersama si Kotarou itu!" bentakku keras, mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku menbentaknya dengan sangat keras seperti itu.

Philip terlihat diam, ia menunduk, "dengarkan aku dulu..." suaranya lirih. "Jangan sesukamu menuduhku begitu, Shoutaro! Dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai bicara!" kini Philip ganti marah, suaranya meninggi.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar tentang Kotarou itu lagi!" kataku meninggalkan Philip sendirian di ruang rahasia itu.

Yang aku tidak tahu setelah itu, Philip menangis pelan.

...

Kami bertengkar hebat, hal itu jarang terjadi bahkan tidak pernah terjadi diantara kami. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan amarahku, aku marah Philip bergandengan dengan laki-laki lain seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa menerima itu.

Setelah pertengkaran hebat kami, Philip bahkan tidak mau menatapku. Dan jarang keluar dari ruang rahasianya itu, kecuali untuk makan setelah itu ia akan mengurung diri lagi di dalam ruang rahasia.

"Kau dan Philip, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian?" tanya lelaki dengan jaket motor merah khasnya.

Kulirik Terui sesaat masih diam, "aku malas menjawab," kataku singkat dan ketus.

Terui mendengus lalu terkekeh pelan, "kalian berdua seperti anak kecil... kau juga biarkan Philip menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia jelaskan dulu, baru menyimpulkan..." Terui memberikan nasehat padaku.

"Sudahlah Terui, aku malas berdebat denganmu atau siapapun," kataku mengambil topi fedoraku dan menutupi wajahku dengan topi kesayanganku itu.

"Aki-chan... hari ini aku tidak makan malam... ada yang harus kukerjakan malam ini," suara lembut yang khas terdengar, kemudian derit pintu menutup terdengar beberapa saat setelah suara itu menghilang.

"Philip-kun... tidak makan malam? Sarapan tadi saja ia makan sedikit sekali, aku takut ia sakit," kini suara Akiko terdengar khawatir, aku masih memakai topi fedora yang menutupi wajahku.

Enggan untuk melihat atau berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Tapi... Philip tidak makan dan hanya makan sedikit? Ia akan sakit jika tidak makan malam nanti. Ah biarkan saja, toh sekarang dia memiliki si Kotarou itu, untuk apa aku mengurusinya?

...

Selama tiga hari aku sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Philip, begitu juga Philip yang bahkan tidak mau menatapku. Sesak rasanya baru kali ini aku dan Philip berdiam satu sama lain.

"Philip..." seseorang memasuki kantor detektif Narumi.

Akiko dan Terui hanya diam melihat orang yang baru datang itu, orang itu mencari Philip.

"Siapa Akiko... Terui..." aku memutar kursi yang kududuki menatap lelaki paras tampan dengan kulit putih. Dia... "apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanyaku geram.

Laki-laki itu diam, "ah, kau yang waktu itu ya?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah tenang tak berdosanya.

"Kau! Gara-gara kau! Aku dan Philip bertengkar! Gara-gara kau! Hubungan kami berantakan!" Aku bergegas mendekatinya, menarik kerah bajunya, menatapnya geram.

"Hei, sabar dulu! Kukira Philip sudah menjelaskan tentang urusanku juga DenLiner yang melibatkan Philip," ucapnya masih dengan wajah tenangnya.

DenLiner? Apa itu? "DenLiner? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku masih dengan nada marah.

"Hei hei... sudah kukatakan sabar dulu... sebelum itu, perkenalkan namaku Nogami Kotarou... aku juga seorang Rider, Kamen Rider Den-O," lelaki bernama Kotarou itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kamen Rider Den-O?" Terui terlihat bingung karena baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Rider lain selain aku dan Philip.

Kamen Rider Den-O? Den-O? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyaring apa maksud pemuda bernama Kotarou itu.

"DenLiner sedang mengalami masalah dan kami tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan melintasi waktu untuk sementara. Kebetulan waktu itu aku bertemu dengan Philip dan memintanya untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi pada DenLiner... aku dan Philip tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya sebatas antara detektif dengan clien," jelas si Kamen Rider Den-O ini.

Jadi... Philip memang tidak mengkhianatiku? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku telah menyakiti Philip.

"Lain kali biarkan orang lain bicara sampai ia selesai baru membuat kesimpulan," nasehat Kotarou.

Tak lama kemudian, "Aki-chan... ak-" suara Philip terhenti begitu ia melihat ada Kotarou disana.

"Yo," ucap Kotarou singkat.

"Kotarou... sudah kukatakan aku akan menemuimu jika sudah selesai aku akan datang ke tempatmu," Philip menghampiri Kotarou. Ia sempat melirikku sesaat, tapi aku malah memalingkan wajahku.

"Tidak apa, Owner memintaku untuk menanyakannya. Lagipula sudah hampir seminggu kami berada di dunia ini, kasihan para Imagin itu," kata Kotarou menjelaskan.

Philip mengangguk, "sebentar lagi selesai... tunggu ya," ujar sang pemuda Cyclone, ia kembali memasuki ruangannya.

"Duduk dulu Kotarou-kun," Akiko terlihat ramah pada Kotarou.

Aku masih menunduk diam, aku salah. Aku telah salah dan tidak sabaran, seharusnya aku mendengar ucapan Philip sampai selesai. Aku segera bergegas menuju ruang rahasia.

...

Kulihat Philip sedang sibuk dengan alat yang baru, ia membuatnya untuk menolong Kamen Rider Den-O itu. Agar DenLiner bisa bergerak kembali.

"Philip..." suaraku lirih.

Tangan Philip terhenti seraya ia mendengar suaraku. Tak ada jawaban dari si pemuda Cyclone yang manis itu.

"Philip... maafkan aku... ini kesalahanku," suaraku semakin diminimumkan.

Philip masih terdiam, tak ada jawaban bahkan gerakan tangannya. Kegiatannya ia hentikan secara total.

Aku benar-benar bingung harus berkata apalagi, Philip sama sekali tidak meresponku, "maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu..." saat aku hendak berbalik.

"Shoutaro..." suara yang sudah lama kurindukan. Suara Philip memanggil namaku.

Aku berbalik menatap Philip yang sekarang tengah berdiri menatapku.

"Shoutaro..." ucapnya lagi dengan lembut. Kali ini diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya yang kurindukan.

Kudekati dirinya perlahan, "Philip..." ucapku pelan. Seraya menarik tangannya dan membuatnya masuk kedalam dekapanku yang hangat.

"Apa, Shoutaro...?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Maafkan aku... seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu terlebih dahulu, tapi aku terbawa emosi. Rasa cemburu yang begitu hebat," aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahku pada Philip. Kudekap dirinya dengan sangat erat, tak akan pernah kulepas lagi.

Kurasakan ia balik memelukku dengan erat, "aku tahu... tidak apa-apa Shoutaro... aku paham..." ucap Philip dengan lembut.

Kulepas pelukanku perlahan, menatap wajahnya yang kini tersenyum, senyum yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya hingga bibir kami bertautan dalam sebuah sentuhan yang memabukkan.

Perlahan kulepas ciuman singkat kami dan kembali memeluknya erat sangat erat. Sampai...

"Ehemm..." seruan singkat yang cukup mengagetkan kami berdua. Refleks kami langsung melepas sentuhan masing-masing, dan melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu pribadi kami.

Kulihat Kotarou bertolak pinggang di belakang laki-laki itu berdiri Akiko dan Terui yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Malu rasanya dipergoki teman sendiri sedang bermesraan begini, kulihat wajah Philip yang memerah padam.

Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Walau dengan rasa kikuk dan gugup. Entah berapa kali Philip menjatuhkan alat-alat penunjangnya karena rasa malunya.

"Maaf ya, bukan bermaksud untuk mengganggu kalian bermesraan. Tapi Owner menyuruhku agar segera diselesaikan," ucap Kotarou dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Ti-tidak masalah..." ujar Philip gugup. Masih berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Pipiku terasa panas, kurasa wajah juga memerah.

...

Pemasangan unit baru pada DenLiner selesai dan kami menghantar kepergian Kotarou dan yang lainnya menuju waktu yang lain. Perjalanan waktu Kamen Rider Den-O, tak kusangka akan bertemu di waktu ini.

"Owner, Naomi, Hana-chan, Kotarou dan Ryoutaro kakeknya... mereka semuanya menyenangkan. Terutama tingkah para Imagin yang aneh itu," Philip terkekeh geli saat ia mengingat tingkah para Imagin selama beberapa hari ini ia pergi ke DenLiner.

Aku tersenyum, "aku senang kalau kau senang. Tapi tetap saja aku..." aku berpikir sejenak, apa yang seharusnya kukatakan.

"Aku paham... aku senang kau cemburu pada Kotarou, itu membuatku merasa benar-benar dimiliki olehmu. Lagipula tidak apa-apa, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kotarou kecuali clien," Philip tersenyum lembut padaku.

Kusentuh pipi berisinya, dimana rona merah tengah tampak menghiasi wajah manisnya. Kutautkan bibir kami dalam sebuah sentuhan memabukkan, tubuhku dan Philip semakin rapat hingga tak ada jarak diantara kami berdua.

**T.A.M.A.T**

**Kaga: horraaaaayy! Akhirnya Kaga bisa juga nyelesaiin ini fic... tadinya sempat bingung mau masukin siapa sebagai orang ketiga, kebetulan.. Kotarou muncul dan jeng jeng *plak* ini dia... minna jangan lupa review ya, arigatougozaimasu... *bows***


End file.
